Le parapluie
by MagicoSwing
Summary: One-Shot, Song-fic Malgré le fait que deux années auparavant James et Lily se détestaient celui-ci a un rendez-vous avec elle car elle veut faire partie de l’Ordre. C’est maintenant ou jamais que leur relation doit voir le jour.REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ONLINE
1. Default Chapter

**Titre** : Le parapluie.

**Auteur** : NiaNia (moi :-D).

**Avertissement** : G

**Genre :** General.

**Spoilers** : Tous les tomes de la saga d'Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer** : Très, très peu de choses m'appartiennent ici. Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à J. K. Rowling. La chanson 'Le parapluie' ne m'appartient pas non plus. C'est Daniel Bélanger qui la chante (et qui l'a composée aussi d'après mes sources).

**Résumé général** : One-Shot, Song-fic Malgré le fait que deux années auparavant James et Lily se détestaient celui-ci a un rendez-vous avec elle car elle veut faire partie de l'Ordre. C'est maintenant ou jamais que leur relation doit voir le jour.

**Note : **Je sais que Lily et James auraient dû s'aimer dés leur 7ème mais j'ai fait une petite entorse aux livres. Pour moi ce n'est pas un U.A. (Univers Alternatif) mais vous le voyez comme vous le voulez…  
En ce moment, une de mes correspondantes, sur Internet, adore Daniel Bélanger.  
La chanson 'Le parapluie' m'a tout de suite fait tilt par rapport aux yeux verts de la fille  
Voici le résultat, de mon imagination mêlée à une chanson, j'espère que ça vous plaira. :-D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**LE PARAPLUIE : **

****

****

Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres.  
Le ciel ombragé gronda fortement provoquant de nombreux sursauts et pleurs chez les petits enfants qui tenaient la main de leurs parents.  
James Potter, c'était son nom, marchait clopin-clopant vers la station de bus le plus proche.  
Il devait se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, donc à l'autre bout de la ville, tout en prenant les moyens de transports moldu selon les recommandations de Dumbledore.  
Le jeune homme de 19 ans gardait en sa main gauche un parapluie noir, vieux et abîmé qui appartenait à son père.  
Le ciel émit de nouveau un terrible bruit.  
Les nuages d'un gris souris presque noir semblaient éternellement remuer tel l'intérieur d'une pensine.

_Fragile petit matin sans pluie  
Que mon parapluie garde en respect  
Mais le ciel est au chagrin  
Et s'il avait deux mains, il chagrinerait_

- Manquerait plus qu'il pleuve, marmonna James.  
Soupirant, le parapluie bien en main, il se mit à regarder les gens autour de lui.  
Une ravissante petite fille à la chevelure brune et aux yeux verts sanglotait dans les bras de son père.  
Ce charmant tableau arracha un sourire à l'ancien Gryffondor.  
Il s'approcha d'eux tandis que la fillette le regardait à travers ses larmes.  
- Pleure pas ma petite ! Quand j'étais haut comme trois pommes et que y avait un orage je me disais que c'était le Père Noël qui jouait au bowling.  
La gamine sécha ses larmes et rit avec son père.  
James reprit son chemin.  
Lorsque celui-ci était seul dans le monde non magique il s'amusait généralement à regarder les personnes conduire dans des 'machines'.  
- … dans des voitures ! s'exclama t-il, fier de lui.  
Une dame assez âgée le regarda avec pitié, croyant qu'il avait des problèmes mentaux.  
Peu de conducteurs pouvaient se douter qu'il les observait alors qu'ils étaient en train de rouler, donc ils agissaient comme s'ils se croyaient seuls !

_Je marche inquiété de me noyer dans l'orage  
Et je compte au passage  
Les chauffards qui ont le doigt dans le nez_

À l'instant même où James arriva à l'arrêt du bus, un énorme autobus rouge s'arrêta devant.  
- Je suis d'un ponctuel… fit il d'un ton faussement orgueilleux.  
Ce fut au tour d'une jeune mère de le regarder sarcastiquement.  
Tout en se faisant élégamment bousculer James s'engagea à l'intérieur, pour finir debout entouré de divers personnes.  
- J'ai plus de doigts de pieds, lâcha t-il à sa voisine qui hocha frénétiquement la tête tout en le regardant avec… dégoût ?_  
_James se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de répugnant dans le fait de se faire écraser les orteils !  
_  
Arrive rempli l'autocar  
J'y monte pour m'asseoir  
Mais reste debout  
C'est comme être cent milliards  
Sur la lune pour un soir  
Ça tire dans le cou_

Réprimant un soupir, le jeune homme regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.  
Il ne serait pas en retard au rendez-vous que lui avait fixé le Directeur de Poudlard avec la nouvelle recrue. Effectivement, Albus lui avait apprit qu'une ancienne Gryffondore voulait rentrer dans l'Ordre :  
Lily Evans.  
Rien que le nom lui donnait la chaire de poule, et le mettait mal à l'aise… pour ne pas dire : l'intimider !  
Belle, douce avec tout le monde. Sauf avec lui évidemment !  
James scruta nerveusement sa montre une seconde fois tout en sortant du véhicule.  
Après avoir descendu les trois marches du bus il inspira un grand coup pour reprendre son chemin l'air de rien.

_Je regarde les aiguilles de mon temps  
J'ai une fille dans le sang  
Si j'arrive en retard, elle va m'engueuler  
Et ça sent la poussière  
Le vent soulève la terre  
De chastes baisers  
Parce que je suis libre comme l'air  
Libre de faire demi-tour  
J'vais continuer, continuer_

Mais après quelques pas seulement James remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : son parapluie ! Rapidement il se retourna et se prépara à retourner dans le bus, quand il assimila que le véhicule avait déjà reprit sa route.  
- Potter ! POTTER ! l'appela une jeune femme avec des magnifiques yeux vert émeraude étincelants.  
James cligna des yeux stupidement tout en gardant sa bouche ouverte, stupéfait. Pétrifié…  
- Potter ? répéta Lily Evans tout en passant une main devant ses yeux avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Soupirant théâtralement tout en secouant la tête avec une mimique désolée la rouquine lui tendit son objet perdu.  
- En regardant ta montre tout à l'heure, tu as lâché ceci sans même t'en rendre compte !  
- Tu étais dans le bus toi aussi ?  
- Bien sûr ! Depuis deux ans je vis chez mes parents et j'ai l'habitude de prendre ce genre de transport, expliqua t-elle.  
- Eh bien, je te remercie.

_Et puis à la sortie  
J'ai plus de parapluie, je suis stupétri  
M'apostrophe une jeune fille  
Une maille à la cheville  
Belle, elle me dit  
"Pardon cher monsieur  
Est-ce à vous ceci?"  
J'prends un air ébahi, je m'écrie:  
"Ah! Mon parapluie!"  
Elle l'a trouvé par terre  
Comme un coeur presqu'ouvert  
Comme le mien pour ses yeux verts  
Pourquoi faut-il que le temps file?_

Les deux anciens camarades échangèrent encore quelques paroles et entreprirent naturellement de faire leur chemin ensemble.  
- Alors… tu veux toujours autant être auror Potter ?  
- Non, non. Je vais me limiter à professeur de Duels. J'aimerais vivre en France plus tard.  
Les yeux de Lily pétillèrent.  
- Vraiment ? Moi aussi, en tant qu'Enchanteresse par contre.  
Une bourrasque de vent fit virevolter des feuilles mortes vers eux.  
James les observa se mélanger, et embrasser les cheveux de la femme qui était à ses côtés. Son regard insistant provoqua un rougissement inhabituel au niveau des joues de Lily.  
La rouquine fit son possible pour rester impassible.

_Et ça sent la poussière  
Le vent soulève la terre  
De chastes baisers  
Parce que je suis libre comme l'air  
Libre de faire demi-tour  
J'vais continuer, continuer_

Passant outre les papillons qui logeaient dans son ventre, et ses entrailles qui remuaient, James reprit la conversation.  
- Enchanteresse, répéta t-il d'un ton supérieur.  
Elle prit un air hautain à son tour :  
- Tout à fait !  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout… depuis que tu es en 2ème année tu veux faire ce métier.  
Etonnée, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Ah ah, fit il avec un air mystérieux. Je sais tout Moi !  
Et il lui tira la langue tel l'aurait fait un gamin de cinq ans, comme le lui fit remarquer Lily.  
_  
Et comme un bandit de grand chemin  
J'continue l'air malin  
L'air de tout savoir_

La jeune fille le tira par la manche pour qu'il reste à son niveau.  
- Ah ouais, tu sais tout de tout sur tout ?  
James fit mine de réfléchir et répondit :  
- Moui…  
Riant, Lily le repoussa loin d'elle.  
- N'importe quoi, le défia t-elle.  
- Si.  
- Nan.  
- Gamine !  
- Bon j'admets tu sais tout de tout sur tout sinon tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça vu que c'est un secret ! s'exclama t-elle.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.  
- Je ne sais pas tout et tant mieux ! admit-il. Le peu de choses que j'ai à disposition me suffit amplement.  
Songeuse, elle dit doucement :  
- Oui, moi aussi.

_Mais au fond je n'sais rien  
Enfin presque rien  
Une coche au-dessus d'une poire  
Mais c'est bien suffisant  
Pour aimer tendrement  
Et avoir une idée  
De ce qu'est la liberté_  
_  
_- Aller, en route pour le Chaudron Baveur, s'enthousiasma le brun.  
- Ah non, s'interposa Lily, on va à un restaurant moldu !  
James la pinça à la joue :  
- Merlin, tu as l'esprit de contradiction.  
- C'est pas vrai… minauda t-elle.  
S'esclaffant il l'entraîna dans une autre ruelle :  
- Ce n'était pas prévu mais tu m'as convaincu, on y va.  
- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir tous mes arguments, fit elle angéliquement.  
Sur le trottoir résonnait le martèlement du parapluie sur le sol.  
Devant une baie vitrée d'un magasin miteux, Lily stoppa leur marche.  
- Dis, pourquoi je ne te déteste plus ? J'veux dire… avant je ne pouvais même pas te voir en peinture !  
- Les temps ont changé, dit James philosophiquement.  
- Nous aussi, ajouta la rousse.  
Plongée dans ses pensées elle baissa la tête.  
- Dis, ça te plait pas d'être ma copine. Tu me vexes là.  
Eclatant de rire elle le prit par la taille :  
- Bien sûr que non ! J'adore être ta copine mon copain… C'est beaucoup mieux que de t'engueuler, et te détester.  
- Que veux-tu, personne ne peut se passer de moi, dit il avec suffisance.  
- Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est vrai ! lâcha t-elle tragiquement.  
_  
Et ça sent la poussière  
Le vent embrasse la terre  
De chastes baisers  
Parce que je suis libre comme l'air  
Libre de faire demi-tour  
J'vais continuer  
Et ça sent la poussière  
_  
- Dis James… il est hors de question d'aller à un restaurant Thaïlandais !  
- Arrête de faire ta difficile. Entre et tais-toi.  
Boudant elle rentra à l'intérieur en bousculant son nouvel ami.  
- J'me demande pourquoi je ne te sors pas une bonne vieille réplique mordante.  
- Te gêne pas, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps…  
Espiègles, ils déjeunèrent joyeusement, parlèrent, rirent.  
Pour finir par s'aimer, vivre, et mourir.

_Le vent soulève la terre  
De chastes baisers  
Parce que je suis libre comme l'air  
Libre de faire demi-tour  
J'vais continuer  
Continuer_  
_Continuer  
Continuer _

THE END !

Voilà,fin de cette p'tite fanfic. Que j'ai écrite rien que pour le Nouvel An ! (lol).  
J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée.  
Faites moi part de votre avis par review s'il vous plait :-D.

En vous souhaitant bien entendu une excellente et merveilleuse nouvelle année à tous, je vous dis à très bientôt !

NiaNia.

P.S. : Encore une excellente année à tous ! Plein de bonheur… je ne peux vous souhaiter que ça… les autres choses étant si superficielles…


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Coucou tout le monde !

**Me revoilà pour les RaR (réponses aux reviews)**

**Pour les revieweurs **: Je suis vraiment trop contente d'avoir eu vos reviews °sautille de partout comme une folle°  
Vraiment ! pendant plus de une heure j'étais toute rouge après les avoir lu une première fois (ma mère s'est même inquiétée ! mdrr) pis en les relisant et beh… pareil !  
Merci beaucoouuup °vous attrape par la peau du coup et vous embrasse très fort°

**Voici donc ces fameuses Rar : **

**_Shana_ :** coucou !! Merci…  
MERCIiiii ! Pour mes autres fanfics il y a déjà 'Cry me a river' de posté. Un One Shot, Sirius/OC.  
Mais aussi, d'ici peu je vais en mettre une. 16 chapitres un prologue (enfin je crois ! lol)  
Pis voila !!!  
A la prochaine.

**_Zabou_ :** koukou !! merci… °rougit°  
je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! oui c'est vrai que par rapport aux livres c'est pas tout à fait ça mais bon… j'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution ! (lol) m'enfin c'est pas vraiment un U. A. non plus.  
aller à très bientôt j'espère.  
encore merciii ;)

**_Antadelie_** : koukou :-D  
alors là je suis vraiment toute rouge ! pire qu'une écrevisse !!! mdr… c'est vraiment trop gentil de ta part de me dire tout ça…  
une fan de plus ?! j'pense que tu es la première !!!!  
merci beaucoup ta review m'a vraiment TROP fait plaisir !  
pour les fautes d'orthographe je me suis déchaînée je voulais qu'il y en ait le moins possible donc ça va chuis HEUREUZ qu'on me le fasse remarquer ! (lol)  
aller, à la prochaine.

**_Opalina_** : coucou ! moi je connais la chanson depuis peu de temps mais direct les yeux verts m'ont fait pensé à Lily (moi totalement accro ? nannnn) !  
je suis contente que ça t'aies plu !  
A bientôt j'espère :-D.

**_kedavra666_** : koukou ! oh… là j'en peux plus de touuut ces compliments ! chuis pire qu'une tomate trop mûre !  
en tout cas je te remercie, j'suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise. Pour la chanson c'est Daniel Bélanger qui la chante… moi aussi j'adore cette chanson !  
T'encourage tout le monde à lire cette fanfic ?? t'as envie qu'ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrances ou quoi ?! lol… merci BEAUCOUP !  
Ciaoooo et à bientôt j'espère ;).

**_Thealie_** : coucou !!!  
je te remercie !!! contente que ma fanfic te plaise !!! (à ce rythme là j'aurais plus besoin d'aller bronzer pour avoir des couleurs!! mdr)  
A la prochaineuh ;-)!

**_faby.fan_** : koukou !!  
j'suis contente que tu aies aimé !  
tu regrettes de ne pas connaître la chanson, oui mais faut dire que c'est âs très connu non plus ! moi c'est une de mes contacts qui par hasard m'en a parlé… pis voila !  
on ne voit pas trop évoluer la chanson même si d'après la chanson c'est normal ?! ouaw elle est complexe ta phrase !!! LOL.  
oui c'est clair la chanson parle pas beaucoup… j'veux dire il se passe pas beaucoup de choses mais je l'adore quand même !!!!!!!  
je te remercie beaucoup !!!!!  
à bientôt ;)

****

**

* * *

**

**UNE DERNIERE CHOSE (POUR TOUT LE MONDE) :  
**  
je remercie aussi bien les revieweurs que les lecteurs silencieux.  
Les plus beaux cadeaux sont ceux qui viennent du cœur (pour moi…) donc si vous avez reviewé je pense que c'est le cas (vu que je vous ai pas menacés !!! lol) et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait… beh… je veux pas forcer les lecteurs à me laisser un message donc voila ! j'vous en veux pas !!!

Je vous souhaite encore une EXCELLENTE et MERVEILLEUSE Année à tous !!!  
Enormément de bonheur (on ne pourra jamais assez le répéter)

A très bientôt !! En effet, d'ici quelques temps je vais poster une fanfic au temps des Maraudeurs même si elle sera centrée sur un personnage de mon invention. Voili voilou !

bisous à tousss !!!

Cool- ki- est- trop- heureuzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!


End file.
